Fan:The 6 Skulls
The 6 Skulls were founded by Belphemon of the Seven Great Demon Lords, he foresaw the group's defeat and summoned them as a back-up plan. Their name comes from "666 end of days". Members SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is an Undead Digimon and the leader of the 6 Skulls. He is very skillful at orchestrating vast schemes by manipulating others into doing them for him, a conspicuously-planted object of interest there. He also makes a point to knowing his enemies inside and out and knowing exactly how to provoke them. He has no friends, only pawns, or occasionally, pawns that are too reliable to risk losing. Because of this attitude, he has a superiority complex, and despises working with the very troops he needs to carry out his plans. His hubris does not make him very popular, and so he must rely on power and fear to rule them. In fact, he prefers mindless drones. SkullSatamon is a gambler and can sometimes be a ham. He also has a twisted sense of humor and often sabotages himself by neglecting the quick and easy solutions for the bigger, meaner, and more complex. Attacks * Bone Blaster (Nail Bone): Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. * Skull Hammer SkullBaluchimon SkullBaluchimon is a gigantic Digimon reproduced from the data of several counterfeit fossils, which were in the data of a fossil of what was thought to be the largest land mammal. He is the dark, cold, brooding type, and is absolutely devoted to SkullSatamon's goals, even though he knows what it could mean in the end for him. He is almost completely fearless, says exactly what is on his mind, and takes a delight in tormenting his foes both physically and psychologically. Attacks * Grave Bone: Tramples the opponent with its gigantic feet, burying them underground. * Deadly Fear: Imprisons the opponent in the space within its cold black vapors, then chases them eternally until they die. SkullMeramon SkullMeramon's body is extremely hot, so much so that water and ice attacks have no effect on him while fire attacks just make him stronger and larger. His super hot blue flames have supreme destructive power. The only thing SkullMeramon likes more than cracking wise is cracking heads. He takes great pleasure in tormenting his enemies and lets them know at every opportunity how much better than them he is. He has a nasty temper that is barely hidden behind a thin veneer of cool indifference, and it really doesn't take much to set him off. Despite his smart-Alec behavior, bravado and temper, SkullMeramon knows when to cut his losses and run for it. He may have a whole load of personality flaws, but he's not stupid. Attacks * Metal Fireball: Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. * Flame Chain: Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * Heat Chain: Uses many chains as whips. SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon who put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of his combat instinct he clung to life despite his body rotting away,his whole body becoming nothing but bones. Ashe doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance his combat instinct, this makes him the brute force part of SkullSatamon's forces. He's slow, simple-minded and immensely powerful. Very dim, his limited intelligence can be a drawback, he can easily be confused, misled, or even turned against SkullSatamon, though temporarily. However, this is balanced out by his natural state of blind frustration and destructive rage, which makes getting him to listen to any cajoling a less than simple task. Attacks *'Dark Shot:' Launches an organic missile from its spinal cord. *'Double Dark Shot:' *'Curse Breath:' SkullScorpiomon SkullScorpiomon is the joker of the group. He's sneaky, elusive and likes nothing better than to play pranks on those around him—even if it's his fellow teamates. He's also very dumb, forcing SkullSatamon to constantly keep an eye on him. Attacks * Poison Pierce: Pierces his enemy with the poisonous sting on his tail-tip. * Black Out: Disseminates a slightly toxic fog that snatches away the eyesight of the opponent. SkullMammothmon SkullMammothmon is a berserker. When he enters a battlefield, he will not rest until anything and everything within sight is in smoldering ruins, including his own comrades. It will often take cries of protest from fellow teammates to "point the other way, you idiot!" to remind him to pick his targets more selectively. This, he claims, is just part of one of his unconventional "battle techniques." His endurance is second-to-none, however, and he has pulled through even the most lethal injuries Attacks * Spiral Bone Crusher: Rapidly spins and then hurls one of his vertebra. * Gran Charge: SkullMammothmon X SkullMammothmon X is an Undead Digimon who is a SkullMammothmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Spiral Bone * Gran Charge